


The Third Wheel

by JunoInferno



Category: Lost, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anyem, Emilie Squared, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Smut, non magical au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunoInferno/pseuds/JunoInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant Claire Littleton travels to Storybrooke, Maine to meet prospective adoptive parents Rum and Belle Gold. After she decides that this is the right home for her baby, she moves in with the couple for the duration of her pregnancy. Claire begins to wonder if she's found the right home for herself as well and worries that staying will ruin the lives of the people she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, it's been a while for me. I've been struggling with some stuff, but I think I've got it under control. Also, this is my first foray into the world of Anyem/Emilie Squared, but it's a story that refused to go away. I've got a general direcyion for this verse, but I am open to prompts and if you have something I would love to hear it. Please, please let me know what you think and happy reading.

* * *

The bong awoke Claire Littleton from a her transoceanic stupor.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at Boston Logan International Airport. Please place your tray tables in their upright positions and fasten your seatbelts.”

Claire dragged the complimentary eye mask off her head and saw the expression of pity that had greeted her the entire journey from Sydney. Who was she? Why was she traveling alone? Pregnant of all things? Though she highly suspected some of her fellow passengers were wondering how she had managed a first class ticket. What was she doing here?

Claire wondered that herself and had been wondering that since she found out she was pregnant. Her boyfriend, Thomas- who she doubted she would ever hear from again- had made her believe they could make a go of it for a while, but they never really had a chance. Babies deserved people who were ready, people who had real jobs and... drapes.

Hopefully people like the Golds. 

 

* * *

Rum Gold’s phone buzzed on his nightstand. He stirred awake and sleepily read the message then realized something was missing.

Namely his wife.

Venturing downstairs, the tapping of his cane did nothing to dissuade her as she knelt on the floor scrubbing, her very short nightgown doing nothing to hide the curve of her bottom. Rum sincerely doubted it was his wife’s intent to allure him, manic as she seemed.

“Belle.”

She didn’t respond.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m cleaning the floor.”

“Mary, Suzy and Perla were all here yesterday and you practically made them clean the whole house with a toothbrush. I think there are birds that have died flying into the windows.”

She turned back at him with a pout.

“Well, not really...”

“I don’t want her to think we’re slobs. Who’s going to give their baby to someone who lives in a pigsty?”

“Belle, I have had many insults lobbed my way over the years, but no one has ever accused me of that.” He held his hand out to her. “Come here.”

Reluctantly, Belle took his hand and stood up. He pulled her close against him.

“I don’t want you to take this so seriously...”

“How am I supposed to not take this seriously? It’s been our first real chance in almost a year and she had to come from Australia.”

“I think you ought to take it as a positive sign that she’s serious if she’s willing to come that far and Dove just texted me. Her flight just arrived.”

Belle shook her head, the pout unwilling to leave her face. “Unless she’s just in it for the trip like the last one...”

“No pregnant woman is going to get on a plane for a day for a joyride.” He brushed her hair back. “You need to relax...”

“I can’t relax.”

“I’ll help you...”

“Rum, she’s on her way now...”

“It’s a four hour drive from Boston and we don’t need four hours.”

They clambered to the sofa. Rum settled between his wife’s legs and worked his hand under the nightie, pumping a finger inside her, her hips thrusting to meet him. He drew it out to her dismay and added another.

She dragged him closer, their lips meeting as she carded her fingers through his hair.

“Get inside me,” she ordered between kisses.

Rum sat back as his wife shoved his pajama bottoms down, digging her nails into his arse as she brought him back. Taking himself in hand, he slid home. Belle let out a soft moan as he did, one he never tired of hearing. Married six years, officially together seven and in love for neither of them knew how long before that- probably the day she moved to town- and it never seemed ordinary. Her hips rose to meet his thrusts as she wrapped her legs around him until she came. Belle fell back against the couch as her orgasm washed over her, Rum whispering sweet nothings between kisses to her neck as he gave slow thrusts until he finally spent himself, collapsing on top of her.

  
“Better?,” he asked.

She nodded, curling his silver hair around her fingers,

“I want it too much, don’t I?” She looked up at him. “Everyone keeps trying to tell me I want it too much.”

“When it comes to babies, I think it’s difficult to put a label on ‘too much.’”

 

* * *

  
“We’re arriving, Miss Littleton,” said Dove.

For the second time that morning, Claire stirred awake upon arrival and looked out the black towncar at a salmon colored Victorian. The bald nearly silent driver came and opened the door for her.

“They definitely have drapes...” Claire murmured.

“Miss?”

“Nothing, sorry.”

She followed the man up the steps willing her swollen legs and belly up. As she did the front door flew open and a petite brunette appeared in a blue sundress teetering on huge heels. Claire didn’t think she’d ever be able to walk on them even if she hadn’t lost her entire center of gravity. Behind her, the husband emerged from the door, all dark suit and gold jewelry, maybe more than she would have thought appropriate for a Sunday at home, but what did she know? Thomas’ idea of good shirt had been the one with just the bleach stains. The Golds were actual adults and that was what she was looking for.

“Good morning, Dove.”

“Good morning, Mrs. Gold.”

Claire arrived at the porch. “Hi, I’m-”

“Claire. Of course.” Belle grabbed her and held her in a tight embrace. “Welcome!”

“Uh, thanks.”

“Oh, sorry. I’m Belle, this is Rum-”

“Yeah, I read your profile.”

“Right...” Belle bit her lip and smiled.

Rum cleared his throat. “Perhaps we ought to go inside.”

They walked inside and Claire found she had been correct in her assumption that she was in the presence of actual adults. The house was impeccable, the furniture seemed to go together and there didn’t appear to be anything from IKEA that someone had tried to build without a screwdriver.

“This is the living room,” Belle announced. “We can show you the whole house later, but Rum made lunch. Or would you rather sleep now? Shower?”

Claire realized that both the Golds were waiting on her answer.

“Lunch sounds good.”

* * *

 

Lunch was cold shrimp and a selection of salads. More grand than the Golds probably would have had on their own, less grand than the medieval feast Belle had wanted to greet the potential mother of their child with. Belle had set the dinner table with roses. They had been chewing silently a few minutes when Belle glanced anxiously at Rum, then back at Claire.

He willed her to stop when he saw the look in her eye. She wouldn’t be able to stand the silence.

“So, Claire,” said Belle, “do you have any hobbies?”

Rum hid his sigh as Claire looked startled. Belle had pulled that one straight from the forty or so books she had read about adoption. She was all smiles, letting Claire know she was hanging on the answer.

“Hobbies? Uh...” Claire searched for an answer. “I haven’t really had a lot of time for hobbies lately. I used to go to concerts a lot.”

“Oh,” Belle said brightly. “What sort of music do you like?”

“Mostly goth rock... It’s been a while. I’ve been working.”

“Where do you work?”

“The Fish and Fry? A tattoo parlor before that.” She anxiously shoveled her pasta salad around her plate. “I suppose I really   haven’t found a real job yet...”

“Well, that’s okay,” said Belle. “You’re still young. It’s not like there’s a time you have to be done by. I’m just lucky. I like books.”

“Yeah, uh, I know...”

“Of course.” Belle nodded. “You’ve read all about us.”

“No, I mean, my mum? She’s a librarian. At least she was.”

“You lost her,” said Belle.

“No, not quite. She’s been in a coma for a few years after an accident.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” Rum said immediately.

Belle shook her head. “I’m sorry. That must be so hard.”

Claire gave a noncommital nod before returning to shoveling her food around her plate. A few minutes passed in tense silence.

“Well,” said Rum, “I’m sure you’re probably wondering about your accommodations, Claire.”

“I guess.”

“We’ve prepared our guest room or if you’d rather there’s a room reserved at the local inn.”

Belle piped in. “My best friend, Ruby and her grandmother own it. They would take great care of you.”

“Then of course if you decide to proceed with the adoption I can arrange for an apartment for you here in Storybrooke.”

“An apartment?,” Claire asked.

“I have about a half dozen suitable vacant properties at the moment. You could select whichever one is to your liking for your stay.”

“Properties? I thought you had a shop?”

“I do. I also practice law and have some sizeable real estate holdings here in Storybrooke.”

“Oh.” Claire realized they were waiting for an answer. “I don’t mind staying here, unless you would rather-”

“No, of course not!,” Belle said quickly. “You’re more than welcome. We’d love for you to get to know the house and the town before you make your decision.”

Claire nodded.

“You must want a shower,” said Belle. “I’m just going to make sure there’s towels up there.”

“Belle-”

Before Rum could object, Belle had sprinted away and up the staircase.

“When you say sizeable holdings...”

Rum turned slowly to Claire, raising an eyebrow.

“Sorry, I’ve overstepped.”

“No, I’m the one asking you to leave your child with me. You have a right to know everything about me. When I said sizeable holdings, I meant that when you step into a building in Storybrooke I probably own it and collect rent on it. That’s a guaranteed source of income to support your child for his or her lifetime. Should something happen to me, my estate currently splits between Belle and my son, but I would alter that and there would be a substantial trust set up for him or her after the adoption.” Rum eyed her. “You look as if you have another question.”

“Then why do you need me?”

He snorted. “I thought that would be fairly obvious.”

“For the sort of money you offered me, you ought to be able to have your pick of the unwed mothers. Why do you need someone from the other side of the planet?”

She was clever, he had to give her that. “Well, as you’ll soon discover, I’m not particularly well liked. A few years ago I tried to procure a similar arrangement to this one with a local girl and it left my wife heartbroken. Now she has to see the little girl that was supposed to be ours when she comes for story time at the library. The usual adoption agencies in Maine don’t like me because on occasion my legal practice has bypassed their procedures. Others still think I’m too old to be adopting. So you see a wider net had to be cast.”

“I liked that you’re older.”

That did surprise him. “Really?”

“And that you already had a son. I thought it meant you were actually serious about being a dad.”

Belle returned. “Claire? I can show you your room if you’re ready.”

“Thanks,” said Claire, pushing herself up on her chair. “I’d like that.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks so much for the reads and reviews, glad you're enjoying it! Please let me know what you think and happy reading!

* * *

“Do you really have to go in?,” Belle asked.

Rum turned away from the mirror as his wife walked towards him from their bed. Though she knew he was fully capable she did the knot on his tie and patted him as he buttoned up his vest.

“I won’t stay late,” he promised. “Surely you can keep Miss Littleton-”

“Claire,” she corrected.

“Claire,” he sighed. “Surely you can keep Claire entertained.”

“I hope so. I’ve turned into a boring old married lady.”

Rum laughed. “Boring old marriage? Is that what it was last week when you wore nothing but my tie and dared me to take it off? You’ll have to warn me before this marriage gets interesting, I’m quite likely to have a heart attack.”

“You didn’t take it off, though,” she pouted. “You tied me to the bed with it.”

He groaned. “Talk like that and I won’t get anywhere, but if it’s of any consequence, I think she might be looking for boring, old and married.”

“Really?,” asked Belle. “What makes you think that?”

“She said she liked that I was older.”

“I wonder what her story is.

He turned back to her as he put his jacket on. “Belle, please don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Try to save her.”

“She’s the potential mother of our child. We ought to take an interest.”

“Yes, of course-”

“It’s what’s in our child’s best interests-”

“Belle, sweetheart...” He took her hand.

She drew a deep breath. “He or she isn’t our child yet. Trust me, I know.”

“Just try to relax,” he said, pulling her close. “But don’t get too attached.”

Advice Rum knew to be useless with his wife.

* * *

 

As Claire awoke she temporarily forgot she was on the far side of the world in the guest room of people who were almost complete strangers.

They certainly knew how to make her feel comfortable. Well, physically, anyway, there was nothing to be done about the inherent awkwardness of their situation, but both husband and wife had checked on her to see if she needed anything offering fans, blankets, more pillows, bottled water. The time change made it hard to doze off and she finally did to the first nature documentary she had found on TV.

Bracing herself, Claire made her way downstairs. She could hear Belle humming from the landing and found her in the kitchen, dressed in workout clothing finished off with a perfect side ponytail and some truly impressive jewelry.

“Good morning!,” Belle said brightly. “Rum had to go into work, but I’ve taken the day off.”

“You don’t have to do that,” said Claire.

“No, I insist, I’d like to show you the town. I know Storybrooke can’t compete with Sydney, but it’s safe. There’s lots for children to do here. We also have a cabin on a lake. We go there once or twice a month. Boston’s not so far and we go to New York to visit Rum’s son’s family once or twice a year. You’ll meet them.” Belle waved her hands nervously. “If you decide to stay, you’ll meet them. Then again, maybe you want to meet Bae before you make your decision. I could get him up here?”

“Belle, you really don’t have to drag your stepson up here to meet me.”

Belle smiled anxiously. “Right.” She paused. “Um, I usually go for a hike or a run in the morning.”

Claire shrugged, secretly relieved to be left alone for a bit. “No worries.”

“No, I thought I could make it more of a walk and you could join me? There’s about a mile and a half- I mean two and a half kilometer path- into town. I thought we could grab breakfast at my friend, Ruby’s diner. If it’s too much, Dove can always drive us back home. You brought trainers?”

She looked so hopeful about this plan.

“Yeah, I’ll just change.”

Belle’s smile lit up the kitchen.

* * *

 

  
Belle managed to keep her lowered pace going by talking with her hands and waving hello to all the moms out with their strollers on the path. She made a quick stop to chat with Aurora, introducing Claire but not explaining her and then continuing on their way.

She did this part of the path most mornings since she had gotten together with Rum. Once they had decided to start a family, it was one of her favorite parts, imagining herself sharing this with her child every day. At one point during her infertility woes she had wanted to quit, but her friend Marian was pregnant and miserable and didn’t want to run alone so she made herself go out. The only time she had really skipped was about a month after Ashley had changed her mind and she had been in the house for most of that. Ruby somehow made it all the way into her bedroom, turned off the Dr. Phil reruns and informed her that her husband was never going to tell her it was time to get up off her ass.

Ruby dragged her up one of the more challenging courses which probably wasn’t the best plan for someone who had been in bed for a month and Belle ended up with a side stitch. She sat on the side of the road and shouted at Ruby as her friend told her to just breathe through it, finally erupting in tears and screams until she wore herself out. She barely remembered Sheriff Humbert giving them a ride home in his patrol car and Rum giving her a bath and tucking her back in bed.

“So, here we are, Main Street,” Belle announced. She pointed. “The shop’s just over. The library is right across the street.”

“That’s close,” Claire remarked.

“Yeah,” said Belle. “And here is Granny’s.”

They stepped inside the diner, grabbing the attention of the patrons.

“So, Claire, this is Ruby, Granny, Mary Margaret and Leroy...” She announced, motioning down the booth. She made a stop to coo at the high chair and the baby carrier at the end. “This is Neal and this is Eva...”

“Hi,” said Claire.

“Uh, booth?,” Belle suggested.

Ruby pulled Belle aside to the counter as Granny fussed over getting Claire to a booth.

“So, how’s it going?”

“Did she say yes yet?,” asked Mary Margaret, not missing a beat as she rocked Eva’s baby carrier and watched Belle. “Neal, don’t play with your food.”

Leroy grimaced. “How did you do that?”

“Mom skills. So?”

“She just got in yesterday, she barely knows us,” said Belle.

“How much are you offering her?,” asked Leroy.

“Leroy, shut up!,” hissed Ruby.

“I’m just saying, Ashley’s been telling people you guys were gonna give her thirty grand.”

Belle was horrified. “Ashley tells people how much money we were going to give her?”

“Well, it’s not like you were being cheap or nothing. Hell, I’d have Gold’s baby for thirty thousand bucks.”

She rolled her eyes. “Thanks, Leroy, that means a lot...”

Mary Margaret smacked Leroy on the arm with one hand while feeding herself with the other.

“How?!,” he screeched.

“Mom skills.”

Belle caught Claire staring at them.

“I better get back over there.”

* * *

 

“Have you been friends long?,” Claire asked.

“Ruby? Yeah, I stayed here at the inn when I first came to Storybrooke. There’s a little apartment above the library and it wasn’t ready yet. She showed me all the wonders of American breakfast. I had a bit of a crush on her.”

Claire froze, pretending to stare intently on her menu totally focused on the intricacies of a Denver omelette. Crush as in girlfriend or friend? Why would it be friend? Was it any of her business? Well, it had to be a bit of her business, but did it actually matter? She glanced furtively between her eyelashes and her menu to see Belle biting her lip.

“Maybe I should have prefaced that.”

“No, uh-”

“I did have a crush on her, we never dated because Ruby is very straight. I’m not so much-”

“It’s none of my-”

“I mostly dated women and when I moved here, Rum and I became best friends until I realized I wanted to be more than best friends.” She shrugged. “We’ve been together ever since.”

Claire shrugged. “Who you dated is your business. I mean...” She motioned at her swollen belly.

“Did you love him?”

She smiled, like the idea was amusing. As if her baby would have one day been regaled with the story of her meeting Thomas as she held Ruth’s hair as she puked into a bin, his empty Victoria Bitters narrowly missing her friend’s skull.

“No, I thought we might have made a go of it once, but no...”

There was another awkward silence.

“I apologize if I made you uncomfortable,” said Claire, “but I’m not ashamed of who I am and some people get the wrong idea about bisexuals and some people get the wrong idea because my husband is older, but we’re not going anywhere. If you... end up... deciding to let us adopt your baby, that will be it.”

“How did you two meet?”

“Oh.” A smile crept onto Belle’s face. “I chipped his cup.”

“You what?”

“I was just opening the library and introducing myself to all the local businesses. Well, everyone told me to be terrified of Mr. Gold so I walked into his shop, didn’t see anyone and picked up a teacup off this tray. He came out of the back and said, ‘You break it, you buy it, dearie’ and of course, I dropped it.”

“Did he make you pay for it?,” asked Claire.

“No. It was the first hint I got that he wasn’t the monster people made him out to be.”

* * *

 

 

Claire excused herself to take a nap. Early in the evening she heard, the sound of tires against gravel and went to her window to see a black Cadillac pulling into the garage behind the house. She saw Rum’s cane first and ducked down from the window feeling ridiculous.

That didn’t stop her from tiptoeing to the landing of the stairwell, though.

“Hey,” said Rum.

“Hey.” There was a pause which Claire assumed must have been from a kiss.

“Where’s our guest?”

“Taking a rest.”

“Was the day successful?”

“I think so. Well, I hope so. We went to Granny’s, had a bit of a hike-”

“God, Belle.”

“What?”

“You took her on a hike?”

“Not one of my long ones. It was flat. It was only a mile and a half!” She grew defensive.

“I should hope so unlike the death march you dragged me on.”

“You liked it.”

“I liked the part where we reached the summit and you rode me until I forgot I had an ankle let alone one with ten surgical pins in it.”

Claire clapped her hand over her mouth.

“Why does a man who detests nature so much own a cabin in the woods, then? Hmm?”

Gingerly, she tiptoed down the stairs to hide behind the railing though she didn’t hide many places these days. She could spot the kitchen island from here and what she had spotted was Belle bent over it as Rum rubbed circles into her cheeks beneath the flipped skirt of her dress. She let out a low moan. Claire tried not to let out one herself, mesmerized as Rum’s tanned fingers kneaded into his wife.

“So I can shag my wife in peace.”

“Rum...” She sighed. “Rum, seriously. We’re in the kitchen.”

“We’ll go in the office.”

“No. You know I can’t be quiet.”

“Minx. Something will have to be done about that.” He leaned down to give a gentle kiss on the back of her neck.

“It’s been almost four hours. Do you think I ought to check on her?”

“Perhaps.”

Panicked, Claire flew back upstairs as much as a penguin could fly. She managed to shut the door behind her as she heard Belle reach the top of the stairs. She tried to hide under the covers as the knock at the door came.

“Yeah?”

The door opened and Belle smiled. “Hey. Rum’s home and we’re just making dinner.”

Claire fleetingly wondered if the two of them preparing dinner always included a shag on the kitchen island.

“Great. I’ll be right down.”

“Is the room too hot?”

“What?”

“You look a bit flushed is all.”

“No.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine. No worries.”

* * *

 

“I like Scottish nature.”

Claire descended the stairs to the continuation of an argument that she quickly reminded herself she didn’t know anything about.

“Scottish nature is cold and wet,” Belle protested.

After all, it was just sex. Everyone had sex, right? She had sex. Pregnant unwed mothers really had no business being prudes.

It was then that Claire noticed the chipped cup in the hallway on the path to the dining room. White with a tiny, blue handpainted design, kept in its own glass case in the center of a hutch with its own special light.

She realized it wasn’t just sex. Not what she had done with Thomas, a quick fumble because it was something to do or to shut him up. These two couldn’t get enough of each other.

“Australian nature will kill you.”

“So will pneumonia.” There was a pause. “Claire?”

Claire resumed her course towards the dining table.

“Sorry, I was just admiring your chipped cup,” she said as Rum pushed her seat in for her.

“Ah, yes, quite a valuable item,” he remarked.

“We have lamb chops. It’s one of five dishes I am very good at,” said Belle.

“Here you are,” Rum began as they quietly slid into a silent routine of giving out servings.

Claire cleared her throat, more out of nerves than anything. She looked up, seeing she had Rum and Belle’s full attention.

“The baby...”

“Yes?,” Belle asked gently.

“I mean, you two must have plans for him or her. You have all the money you could ever want. There must be schools or something...”

“Schools?,” asked Belle. She looked at Rum. “There’s Storybrooke Elementary. Mary Margaret teaches there. There’s also a Catholic school. Neither Rum or I are Catholic, but if it’s important to you-”

“That’s not what I meant.”

Rum shook his head. “Did you mean send him or her away?” He was almost seething.

“Rum...” Belle reached over to hold his wrist. “Hey.”

“What I mean is,” he finally began, “we have no intention of sending any child of ours anywhere.”

“Nannies?”

“We’re going to take turns staying home at the beginning and when the baby is old enough, we can alternate between the shop and the library,” said Belle. “We don’t want to miss anything.”

Claire nodded. “I’m sorry. My dad... he... well, I sort of thought he died when I was two? But my mum just didn’t want him around because he had another family... I didn’t even know until recently.”

She looked down furtively, hoping to find something interesting between roast potatoes. A glance upwards revealed Belle giving Rum a prodding look.

He was unable to stop a resigned sigh from escaping. “My parents abandoned me. I was raised by my aunts so you can imagine, Claire, I don’t take this lightly. I do apologize for coming off harshly.”

She shrugged. “No worries.” 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Claire cracked the door open to the master bedroom. It was the only room in the house she hadn’t entered yet and it certainly wasn’t due to a lack of curiosity. They weren’t exactly quiet and Claire’s peek at the kitchen gave her some notion of what they were up to.

She might have felt bad, but curiosity had the better of her as she entered the closet. Immaculate, full of designer clothes. God, it even smelled as good as they did. She opened a drawer of tempting lace and silk, probably playing a part in what she heard at night. Then she opened another drawer revealing a wide variety of toys.

And a DVD.

Claire had a fairly good idea what was on a DVD stuffed into a drawer of vibrators and strap ons, but that didn’t stop her from taking it to the DVD player in the cabinet anyway. She sat on the bench on the end of the bed and set it to play.

She was not disappointed, finding the very bed behind her. Belle was in a lacy blue corset as she tied Rum’s arms to the foot of the bed.

“You alright?,” she asked.

He nodded.

“Good boy.” She kissed him. “Now, you know what you have to do...”

He grunted his assent and Belle moved over his mouth, holding onto the foot of the bed. Judging by her reaction, Belle was very pleased by Rum’s efforts, writhing and running her hands up the corset.

“Good, good, yes...”

Claire’s mouth went dry and she licked her lips. She watched as Belle unlaced the corset, tossing it off over her head, her body arching as she came against Rum’s mouth.

She eased off him, kissing him again.

“Now you were good and you get something too...”

Belle teased his stiff cock, making him hiss. It didn’t last long as she mounted him in one swift movement and began bouncing. Claire watched as her breasts bounced and she played with her nipples, a smirk towards her husband on her face. Still bound, Rum thrust his hips up to meet her in ragged symphony, letting out a guttural groan. Belle clambered back up to put her mouth over his as he slowly finished pumping.

“There, I’ve got you, take what you need, Rum...”

Claire shut off the DVD and quickly tried to return everything to its original state as she hurried back to her room.

She locked the door with a sinking guilty feeling mixed with a heat building up. She sat on the bed, grabbing a pillow, hoping it would all just go away, but it didn’t. She just saw them, the way the sweat glistened off their bodies and their moans mixed together.

She gave up, tossing off her clothes and getting under the sheets. She started toying with her breasts, squeezing her thighs together and feeling the stickiness pool on her thighs. It could be Rum coming from behind her, playing with her breasts. Oh, God, how she wanted that.

And Belle, smiling, kissing her gently as she cupped her face. “I’ve got you...”

Belle shifted her pillows and laid on her side, trying to arrange her swollen belly. She propped her thigh up and reached between her legs. She was wet and her clit was already swollen. Every stroke made her moan with pleasure and it didn’t take long before she was crying out with her orgasm.

She had to get out of this house.

* * *

 

  
At Granny’s, Belle tried to give Claire her space and get back to a bit of her routine at the library. She and Rum had told her everything they possibly could and now it was all up to Claire.

“I just wish I knew what I could do,” said Belle.

“Oh, honey...” said Ruby, leaning down on the counter.

“What does Rum say?,” asked Ariel. 

She scoffed. “That there’s nothing else we can do.”

Ruby shrugged. “Well, he’s an ass as often as he’s right, so I’m sure he’s got it this time.”

Ariel rubbed Belle’s shoulder. “You know if he thought there was something else he could do, he would do it.”

“I’ve shown her the whole town. I’ve played with children in front of her, what else can I do to show this is the best place in the world to leave your baby?”

“Honey, I’m sure it’s a big decision. Give her some more time,” said Ruby.

“Maybe you should play hard to get,” said Ariel.

“Ariel, you don’t play hard to get with prospective mothers. They just go find someone who is easy.”

Ariel frowned. “So, what? You’re like a slut for babies now?”

Ruby snorted and burst out laughing.

“It’s not funny, Ruby,” said Belle.

“I know, I know.” She buried her head in her arms.

Belle heard muffled laughter.

“It’s not funny.”

“It kind of is,” Ruby insisted.

Belle looked at Ariel. “Do you think she likes me?”

“Of course she does. Everyone likes you.”

“I don’t need everyone to like me,” Belle complained. “Just her would be nice.”

* * *

 

Claire wandered into town. By now she supposed word had traveled about who she was and what she was doing here if the hushed whispers were any indication.

She spotted a little cottage with an almost gingerbread finish on it, boasting a hand-painted sign for a psychic. She walked inside to find an anteroom full of crystals, tarot cards and astrological charts.

“Yes, dear?”

Claire spun around to see a woman with dark sunglasses and frizzy blonde hair.

“Hi, I was just wondering if you had to have an appointment for a reading or were they walk in...”

“Follow me.”

Claire followed her back to the next room to a little table. Oddly enough, there was a sideboard with cupcakes and candy on it.

“This isn’t your first reading,” said the woman.

“No, I went once before-”

“And it frightened you.”

“Yes,” Claire admitted.

“You want to know what to do with your baby.”

“Yes.”

“You should raise him.”

She shook her head. “I can’t do that alone.”

“No, you can’t.”

Claire frowned. “Then you’re not really offering much in the way of a solution here. Raise the baby or don’t, which is it?”

The woman smirked at her.

“Right,” said Claire. “How much do I owe you?”

“You can tell Mr. Gold to take it from my rent.”

“What?”

“He’s outside.”

Claire turned with horror to see Rum.

“Did you find out what you needed to know?”

She was still fuming as she stepped outside.

“Are you following me?,” she asked in disgust.

“Certainly not,” he said, walking over. “I was collecting rent and I saw you go in. There’s only one thing you might be curious about.” He nodded towards the door of the cottage. “Miss Sweetley can be very perceptive, though I don’t know if I’d go so far as psychic.”

“I see.” Claire began stalking off as Rum followed. “You think this is crap.”

“Well, your words, dearie.”

“So you think I’m stupid.”

“No, I never said anything of the sort. I can see why an intelligent woman such as yourself would look for something to make sense of a chaotic situation.”

Claire crossed her arms, pretending to look at the shop displays they passed.

“You’re looking for a reason to dislike me. Not that it’s hard, really.”

Claire held her tongue. Things would be easier if it were that hard. Still, she wondered if being attracted to him was reason enough to turn down the offer. Was that fair to the baby, though? She hadn’t thought any of the couples she had read profiles of back home were nearly as good and now that she knew them...

“What did she say? In your reading?”

Claire shifted her heels and crossed her arms. “She said I ought to raise the baby myself.”

Rum nodded. “But you don’t think so.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Because you told me what she said.”

Claire took a breath. “I can’t do this on my own. Thomas is probably never coming back-”

“Your child’s father?”

“Yeah. If he came back, it might be different, but-”

“If he left, why would you want him?”

“Because he’s the baby’s father.”

Rum gave a rueful chuckle. “You know, when my first wife- Milah- left the first time, I thought that she was Bae’s mother was enough reason to want her back. I had to learn the hard way not to chase someone who doesn’t want to be there.”

“Are you telling me to raise the baby on my own? It doesn’t exactly  seem to be in your best interest.”

He shrugged. “This is your baby, Claire. I’m not going to persuade you to do anything you don’t want to do. I knew that the day we met. Would you like a ride back to the house?”

“No, I’m going to get something to eat.”

“Please call when you’re finished.” 

* * *

 

An hour later and Claire was settled outside a cafe with the remains of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, pondering her next move. Go to the shop, go to the house, go to Sydney and forget this all ever happened... 

“Claire.”

She looked up to see Mary Margaret. The woman gave a friendly smiled as she stopped her double stroller.

“How are you?”

“Good. Thanks.” Claire shrugged. “How are you?”

“Good. School’s back in a few weeks so I’m not looking forward to leaving this one behind...” She looked mournfully at Eva and then in horror back at Claire. “Oh, my God. I am so sorry.”

“No-”

“That was so uncalled for!”

“No, no worries-”

“Your life is your life and you have your decisions to make. I have no right-”

“Really, Mary Margaret, no worries.” Claire shrugged her shoulders. “And when it comes down to it, I’m not looking forward to it, either.”

Mary Margaret glanced around and took the seat across from Claire as she parked her stroller. “Does that mean you made a decision?”

“Not exactly. I know if I leave the baby anywhere, it’s going to be with Belle and Rum.”

“But you’re not sure you can leave...”

“I don’t want to, but I don’t think I’d be any good as a mum.”

“Well, nobody’s sure about that. Some days I’m still not sure.” She quickly tried to change the subject. “We were just about to go to the library for story time.”

“Oh.”

“Would you like to join us? Come on. It’ll be fun. There’s Teddy Grahams...”

Claire giggled, nodding in agreement and joined them as they continued down towards the library.

As they arrived, there was already a sizeable gathering of toddlers and their parents.

“Oh, no,” said Mary Margaret.

Claire followed her gaze to a tall blonde who was holding a three year old girl in her arms.

“What’s the matter?”

“I just thought we told her not to come here anymore...”

“Who is she?”

“Well, she’s...” Mary Margaret turned to Claire. “Ashley. She’s your... predecessor, I guess.”

“She’s the one the Golds were going to adopt the baby from?”

Just then, a kind-faced woman with olive skin and dark brown hair approached. “Do you see this shit?”

“Claire, this is Marian,” said Mary Margaret.

Marian turned. “Sorry. We haven’t met yet. I swear we’re not horrible people.”

“What’s going on?”

“You’re right,” said Mary Margaret. “That is who the Golds were going to adopt from.”

“And that little girl is the baby,” sighed Marian. “I swear Ashley only brings her to get under Belle’s skin.”

“I don’t think that’s true,” said Mary Margaret.

“Then why does she do it?”

“Why would anyone want to hurt Belle like that?,” asked Claire.

“Alright, everyone!,” Belle announced at the front of the room. “It’s time to get started! Why don’t we all take a seat on the story rug?”

The children scrambled as Mary Margaret released Neal from the stroller. Claire watched as the little blonde girl the other women had pointed out made a beeline towards Belle at the front of the rug.

“Well, hello, Alexandra,” Belle said with a rueful smile.

Belle read the story to an enraptured audience. Afterwards, the children broke off as some of the parents managed snack time, but Alexandra hung back asking questions next to Belle.

“Well, there never were any Heffalumps to catch, Alexandra. It was all in Pooh and Piglet’s imaginations.”

“But I saw them on TV.”

“Well, it was a bit of artistic license.”

It was at this point Ashley stepped up. “Come on, Alex. We’re going.”

“She’s not bothering me-”

“I”m sure she’s not.”

Ashley walked out with her daughter. Marian approached the rocking chair.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just have some things to take care of in the office.”

Smiling, Belle got up and left.

“Every time,” Marian muttered in Claire’s general direction, but not expecting a response.

It was then that Claire realized just how strong Belle was. If this had happened repeatedly and she still had the capacity to be kind...

That was something Claire doubted she could ever be.

* * *

 

Claire knocked on the door. Belle turned around in her desk chair, smiling to hide her sniffle.

“Claire. Hey. Did you enjoy story time?”

“Could I visit?”

“Visit?”

“The baby? Sometime? I could be a cousin or something.”

Belle shook her head. “Claire, you don’t have to be a cousin. You would be the birth mother, nothing could change that.”

“Do you know ‘Catch A Falling Star?’”

“Yeah, of course.”

“My dad used to sing it to me, do you think you could sing it to the baby?”

Belle froze. “Claire, what are you saying?”

She took a breath. “I want you and Rum to adopt my baby.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Claire smiled. “Yes.”

She got a smile back, one of the ones that lit up the room. “Claire! Thank you, thank you!” Belle threw her arms around her. “You have no idea what this means to us. Thank you.”

Finally relaxing, Claire felt like she could squeeze back. She broke it off as a kick from the baby startled her.

“Everything alright?,” asked Belle.

“Yeah, sorry, the baby’s just kicking.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Did you want to feel?”

Belle beamed, gingerly placing her hands on Claire’s stomach. “Oh, my God. Aren’t you something, little one?”

* * *

 

  
“Rum!”

Rum got up from his work table and picked up his cane, meeting Belle as she ran in the shop.

“I wish you wouldn’t run in those heels-”

“We have a baby!”

Rum took a second to try to catch up with a sentence that seemed to make perfect sense to his wife.

“Claire said yes! She wants us to adopt her baby! And he kicks! Or she! It doesn’t matter, either way, we’re going to soccer practice!”

Rum grinned. “Sweetheart, you might be getting ahead a bit ahead of yourself...”

“Ahead?! How could I be ahead?!” She reached on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I love you.”

“I love you, but she could-”

“Change her mind. Yeah, I know, but this is different. There’s something different with Claire. You know?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

Belle smiled. “Meet us at home and we can celebrate?”

“Of course.”

“We have a baby.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's been a while, if you follow me on tumblr at all, you know I have some work/health issues going on, but I'm going to try to do better. Please let me know what you think- no, really- and happy reading!

“Maybe I shouldn’t go.” 

Rum sighed, placing the suitcase into the trunk and closing the lid. “You’ve been looking forward to this conference for months.” 

“Yes, but what if something happens-” 

“Claire isn’t a child and she’s certainly not our child.” Rum shuddered. 

“I know that,” Belle said quickly. 

“Go to Boston, have a good time and I promise everything will be fine while you’re gone,” said Rum. 

She took his hands in hers. “And you promise you won’t move her out before I get back?” 

He sighed. “I promise.” 

“Good. And don’t forget yoga.” 

“I’ll have Dove drive her.” 

“No, Rum, you can’t have Dove drive her. It’s a partner session.” 

“Well, can’t you two make it up?” 

“Rum!” 

“I’m not her partner.” 

His wife pouted her lips at him. 

“Fine,” he sighed. 

“And you know Ariel will tell me if you don’t go.” 

Hopeless, Rum waved goodbye to his wife.

* * *

 

They made it through the next couple of days uneventfully without Belle, passing in the house, meeting for meals. Then yoga day arrived and Rum realized he had yet to think of a way out of it. 

“You know, we really don’t have to do this,” said Rum. “And you can actually say no to Belle about this sort of thing if you would like. She just feels as if she’s missing out on the experience of giving birth.” 

Claire looked up at him as he held open the door into the studio. It was a staircase that would lead up to the actual practice space. 

“I don’t mind,” she said, waiting for him as he followed slowly up the steps. Between her expanding belly and his limp, they were about on par in terms of speed. “I’m going to need something to get me through this and Belle’s a very good partner.” 

“She is, but I can think of better things to get you through childbirth.” 

“Been through it, then?” 

“No, but I did shatter my ankle.” 

“Did you see your son’s birth?” 

“No, I missed out.” 

“So, this would be your first time…” Claire shrugged. “If you want to watch…” 

“No, I would very much like to be there and I know Belle would as well.” 

“Claire, Mr. Gold, you’re here!,” Ariel exclaimed. 

The other expectant parents looked up in a mix of shock and horror at the arrival of their landlord. 

“Go ahead, set up, get blankets, bolsters, whatever you need,” said Ariel. “We’ll get started in a few minutes.” 

Rum looked around the room at the accoutrements the other fathers had selected and idly picked out a couple of bolsters and some blankets. 

“Let’s start by focusing on our breathing,” Ariel suggested. “In one nostril and out the other.” 

Ariel demonstrated the proper method with thumb and forefinger, instructing everyone to close their eyes. Rum looked skeptically around the room. Claire seemed to be very intent, a quick flutter open of her eyes earned him a scowl. He closed his eyes and pretended to play along as best he could. 

The next hour was a sequence of postures designed to remind Rum how woefully out of place he was here. The first was merely sitting behind Claire with his hand on her belly and it was the first time he had a chance to notice quite how soft she was. If the series of table poses facing his partner stole him a glance down her tank top at the endless creamy cleavage….

Well, it was better he forget all about that, wasn’t it? 

Then the final pose was something that quite reminded him of his wife. Because it definitely seemed to be a rear entry pose, without the actual entry, of course. He had taken some convincing to use this actual position with his wife because surely she wouldn’t enjoy it and it was degrading, but Belle had convinced him otherwise. She had her ways. The object of this was allegedly to help one’s partner through labor pains, but… 

But… 

Claire’s arse was terrifyingly close to his cock and this was all a horrible idea.

* * *

 

They had barely said a word to one another on the drive home and Rum grumbled his way into the house. 

Claire got the feeling he hadn’t enjoyed the class, but she had. She usually did. Belle was an amazing partner and her gentle touches usually helped Claire to relax during class. She liked the not talking, she could just listen to the sound of breathing and pretend she wasn’t alone. That Belle was a real partner and they would walk home after class and talk about baby things and make love. Of course she always felt bad excluding Rum from such fantasies so he worked his way in there usually. 

Rum’s touch was different, firmer, more sure. She enjoyed it, though. She liked that he was in control. If he had taken her in the room while she was bent over… 

Well, that was what she thought about before she got in the shower and if she ran the water a litle cooler so she could face Rum at dinner, it was definitely not the first time. He was silent, moving from one dish to another. 

“You didn’t like it,” said Claire. 

“A little too new age for me…” 

“Right, not like yoga’s an ancient practice or anything.” 

He turned from the stove to her. “I ought to have known you would be on Belle’s side.” 

“How did you know that?”

“Well, let’s see, fortune tellers, that Japanese character necklace, those astrological books you borrowed from the library-”

“You don’t believe in astrology?” 

He laughed lightly. “No.” 

“You think it’s bollocks, don’t you?” 

“Well, I was attempting to be polite…” 

“See, that’s because you just don’t understand it…” 

“What’s to understand? Apply some vague characteristics to a birth month, industry born. Fools taken in.” 

Claire sat a little slack-jawed, Rum turned and immediately looked stricken. 

“Claire, I didn’t mean-” 

“You think I’m a fool?” 

“I didn’t say that-” 

“You must think that. Unwed mother, ready to give her child up-” 

“I never said that, Claire, now you’re putting words in my mouth.” 

She stood up. “Yeah, maybe I am a fool, I put way too much faith in people.” 

“Claire!,” he called after her as she stormed upstairs.

* * *

 

After a few minutes of swearing and slamming pots and pans, Rum went upstairs. He had to make this right and if at all possible, somehow make certain Belle never found out about this. The baby, the baby, Belle was counting on this. Rum didn’t know if his wife could take another disappointment, especially one that was due to his idiotic mouth. 

He knocked on the guest room door. “Claire?” 

She didn’t answer, but he could hear sobbing. 

“Claire, could I come in?” 

She was sobbing in the bed. 

“Claire, I’m sorry-”

“I’m not crying over that, you idiot!” 

“Alright,” said Rum, wondering if he ought to be relieved. 

She sobbed. “My back hurts. The baby moved and I’ve got this shooting pain…” 

Rum nodded. At least this was something he could try to help with.”May I?” 

She nodded, still wincing 

Rum got on the bed behind her, moving his hands to her lower back. 

“No, there! There!,” Claire cried. 

He began heavily kneading until Claire groaned with relief. They laid in silence for a few moments.  

She turned her head slowly. “I’m sorry.” 

“No matter.” 

“Do you think I’m a fool?” 

“No.” He found himself pushing aside a blonde lock. “Of course not.” 

Claire sniffled. “Because I think I must be. I mean, Thomas? Thomas and I were going to be parents? Really?” 

“My son’s mother, Milah. For a long time, she made me think she wanted a family and it was just my fault that I could never measure up.” 

“What did she want?” 

Rum shrugged. “A man who only wore leather and smelled like cheap rum.” 

“Oh.” 

“Eventually, I found Belle and you’ll find someone else…” 

“Yeah…” said Claire dreamily. 

Neither had intended it, but they were staring into each other’s eyes. Claire licked her lips and Rum didn’t know what possessed him, but he leaned forward to kiss her. The next few moments seemed to happen in slow motion with Claire running her hands through Rum’s hair. He pulled her closer, as she threw a thigh over his, he began kneading his fingers under her hiked skirt, pulling her close as she began to grind. His cock hardened and Claire’s hands reached for his belt. 

“Belle.” 

He broke off from her, his bulge obvious as he stood. 

“Shit…” Claire sat up, lips bruised, clothes disheveled. “I don’t mean that like bad Belle, I love Belle-” 

“I love Belle and I could never do anything to hurt her.” 

Claire nodded. “Yeah, uh… I get that. You are actually a good man.” 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Claire eyed him skeptically. “I need to go.” 

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

Rum went back to his empty bedroom and shut the door, swearing the whole way to his bathroom. His cock was stiff and his balls were unbearably tight as he stripped and stepped into a cold shower that did absolutely nothing. All he could think about was how nice Claire felt and how much better it would be if he had let her ride him. 

Knowing he would hate himself even more than he already did, Rum let the water warm up and took himself in hand, imagining Claire’s heat around him as she rode him to her own satisfaction. Truth be told, that was his favorite position with Belle and the images of his wife and the woman carrying his child became intermixed as he spent himself on the shower tile. 

“Fuck.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Belle couldn’t put her finger on it, but she had been home two days and things were definitely strained. She tried to stoke conversation during dinner, but no one was having it.

“Did something happen?,” Belle said suddenly.

Rum looked up from his papers. “What?”

She crossed her arms. “You and Claire have barely spoken three words to each other since I’ve been home. Did something happen?”

“No,” he lied.

“Why do you want her to move out so badly then?”

He cleared his throat, pretending to cough. “It’s probably better. We promised her an apartment, we really ought to deliver.”

“She’s all alone here and she’s carrying our baby.”

“She’s an adult, Belle.”

“It’s not as if she’s bothering us, she’s barely come out of the guest room since I’ve been back.”

“I don’t tell her where to go,” he said defensively.

* * *

 

Claire laid in her bed with her jar of peanut butter and a spoon. If it was possible, Belle had come back from Boston looking more gorgeous than ever, simultaneously reminding Claire of her ever expanding belly and how horny she was. She knew it would have been wrong to sleep with Rum, but that had not stopped her and the handheld showerhead in the guest bathroom from becoming close friends, though Belle featured in her fantasies.

There was a knock at the door. Belle popped her head in.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey.”

Belle sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the peanut butter. “You know if you didn’t like dinner, I could make you something else.”

“No, I’m just starving...’ said Claire.

Belle shook her head. “It’s so weird that you love peanut butter. I’m still adjusting. I’ve just accepted it in cookie form.”

“My dad was American,” Claire shrugged. “He used to bring it to me.”

“Oh.”

“I didn’t see him a lot. He had this... other family. I thought he was dead and...” Claire realized Belle was staring. “He wasn’t. He was just an asshole.”

“I’m sorry, Claire.”

“No worries.”

“I just feel bad that you’re stuck up here.”

“My back is bothering me,” she said, which was not a lie.

“Oh, no, why didn’t you say something? Here, I’ll give you a massage.”

Claire’s face turned red, remembering how that had gone the last time. “No, that’s okay...”

“I give great massages,” said Belle which Claire didn’t doubt. “I work on Rum’s leg all the time. I even took a class. Turn over.”

Belle helped Claire rearrange some pillows to be comfortable. Claire stiffened as Belle rolled her tank top up.

“You took a class?,” Claire choked.

“Yeah, Rum’s leg still bothers him, but he’s too stubborn to do anything about it, so one day I saw this ad for a massage instruction class and I decided to take it.”

Claire let out a deep breath. “You took a whole class just to help him?”

“Well, I love him. That didn’t make it easy to persuade him to let me, though. I had to basically wear nothing and some... other things.”

Claire groaned, half because of what Belle’s hands were doing, half imagining her naked over Rum, sucking him off.

“Did that feel okay?,” asked Belle.

“Yeah, that felt great,” Claire said dreamily.

“Well, tell me if I do anything you don’t like.”

“I doubt that will happen,” she muttered.

“You’re so tense.”

Right. She had almost slept with this woman’s husband in this bed and all she had ever done was be insanely nice to her.

Claire burst out in tears.

“Claire, what’s wrong?”

“I’m a horrible person!”

“What? No, of course you’re not,” said Belle.

Claire pushed away Belle’s attempt at a hug. “I’m supposed to be getting a home for my baby and I am trying, I do want you two to have the baby-”

“It can’t be easy for you-”

“No, all I can think about is you and Rum!”

Belle furrowed her brow. “Okay...”

“Being with you.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Having sex with you! Both of you! Together! Separate! It doesn’t matter anymore! I’m so pregnant and horny and I’m going to explode and I- I kissed him.”

“You what?”

“And I would have screwed him which is wrong because I would never want to hurt you and I’m supposed to be thinking about the baby, but I’m just a horny mess and I-”

“Wait,” Belle put her hands on Claire’s shaking ones. “Something happened? Between you and Rum? While I was gone?”

Claire nodded. “I’m so sorry, Belle, I-”

“Shh.” Belle placed a gentle kiss on Claire’s lips. “Just calm down. This definitely explains why you two haven’t been talking.”

Claire licked her lips, the first taste of Belle on them. “Are you mad? Will you still take the baby?”

“Honey, I’m not mad at you and Rum and I will still raise the baby if you decide that’s what you want.”

“It is.”

“You should have said something sooner.” Belle pressed her lips against Claire’s again, making her moan. She gripped the sheets as Belle pushed deeper with her tongue. “No more secrets.”

“No,” Claire gasped. She would do whatever this woman said as long as she kept kissing her.

“Come on,” Belle led her by the hand.

“What? Where are we going?”

“My bedroom. I want to make you feel good.”

* * *

  
“Rum!”

He frowned. It wasn’t like Belle to yell at him.

“Rum, get up here!”

He followed her voice to the master bedroom where he was more than a little surprised to see Claire spread out like a buffet, all of her glorious pale skin on display. He felt his trousers getting tighter.

“What’s-”

Belle came out of the closet carrying what he recognized as a Hitachi magic wand. “You were bad,” she said.

“Belle, I-” He shook his head. “What’s happening?”

“Claire told me what happened between you two,” said Belle. “And you weren’t going to say anything-”

“I didn’t want to-” He looked at the vibrator. “I still don’t understand.”

“Claire wants both of us,” said Belle.

Rum looked the blonde in the eyes. She was breathing heavily.

“Both of...”

“And I like Claire. You like Claire. I don’t see why this is a problem.”

He felt his cock strain as Claire pressed her thighs together.

“Belle, we can’t...”

“Why not?”

“Because.”

“Do you want to?”

“Yes.”

“We’re all adults. If we want to have sex, I don’t see why we can’t. I just don’t want any more secrets.”

“You’re serious.”

“I am.” Belle stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. “But you made me mad by not telling me so you have to watch first.”

“Belle-”

“I could send you back downstairs.”

He took the chair against the wall as Belle clambered onto the bed.

“Have you used one of these before?,” Belle asked.

“No...” She was breathing heavily. “Well, a little one, but not like that.”

“This is the best,” said Belle, putting it beside them. “But we’re going to put it aside until you’re ready.”

Belle kept her same warm smile as she found Claire’s lips again. She ran her fingers through her hair and probed deeper with her tongue. She put a kiss on her chin, then her neck working her way down to her breasts. She placed tender kisses and nips on them, making Claire cry out.

“I want to try.”

Belle looked at her quizzically and Claire felt stupid.

“Can I kiss your breasts?”

She heard Rum groan. Belle smiled. “Of course.”

Belle got on her knees to remove her black lace bra, tossing it to the floor. She rolled onto her side, facing Claire, caressing her chin.

Claire reached out to caress one gingerly, realizing she had no clue what she was doing. She had never been with another woman and she now realized she probably had put a little more thought into it than was normal. She wished she had done some sort of preparation as Belle kissed her on the neck.

She decided to try to do what she had done to herself to Belle, pinching one nipple and making her moan. She ducked her head down to the other breast, rolling her tongue around the nipple and gently clamping her teeth down. She heard Rum swear as she kept going, reaching her spare hand to Belle’s mound.

Belle stilled her hand, grinning. “You don’t want to spoil this.”

The brunette took over again, putting a pillow under Claire’s hips and dipping her fingers between her folds. She gave gentle strokes before pulling them out and sucking them clean.

She picked the vibrator up from beside them and flipped the switch. Claire’s eyes widened as it rumbled and Belle smiled, rolling it around her thighs, letting her get used to the vibration, circling her mound. She whined as it got tantalizingly nearer and then Belle put it right on her folds.

Instantly, the orgasm rippled through her as she cried out, trying to ride it. Belle removed it and she was still shaking from the pleasure, tears rolling down her cheeks.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Belle whispered, wrapping her arms around her. “I could tell how badly you needed that.”

Claire nodded. She felt better than she had in weeks.

“I think maybe Rum should get in with us,” said Belle.

* * *

 

 

Rum stared. He could hardly believe what had just happened. Belle and Claire. Now she was looking at him and now Claire was turning to stare.

“Come on, Rum. Claire, do you want Rum to get in with us?”

“Yes,” she said quickly.

Belle began kissing the blonde’s neck as they watched him undress. Every move was torture and it wasn[t exactly a relief as the cold air hit his cock. It was almost totally erect and he watched Claire lick her lips.

That didn’t help.

“Are you ready for more yet?,” Belle asked Claire.

She nodded. “I... I think so.”

Rum slid in behind Claire. He felt her tense as his cock pressed against her. Belle began fingering her.

“Fuck...” he moaned.

Belle pulled her head around Claire’s to kiss him on the lips. This pushed him more into Claire which wasn’t helping as the blonde began grinding against his cock. Belle lifted her thigh over Rumple’s. This was happening, his wife wanted him to spoon another woman while she watched.

He caressed the thigh over his, helping ease her into position. He glanced at Belle and her gaze was decidedly hungry. She wanted this, helping Claire into a position where Rum could slide his cock in between her folds.

Claire gasped. He kissed her neck as he eased in and out of her. She pulled Belle closer, desperately kissing her. Belle moved closer, grinding herself against them, fingering Claire’s folds and fondling Rum’s balls. He nearly spent himself there, but he was taken aback by Claire’s screams of completion as he was still hard inside her.

“Are you good, honey?,” asked Belle.

“Yeah, I just need a rest.” She turned to Rum.

“Of course.”

“No, uh...” She tried to catch her breath. “You should... Belle.”

He glanced at his wife. He moved over Claire quicker than he ought to have been able. Belle’s legs fell apart for him and he slid into her quickly, still coated in Claire’s juices. Belle groaned, meeting Claire’s gaze. The other lover was transfixed at the place where they met.

“What now, Claire?”

“Faster,” she said moving closer.

Rum quickened his pace.

“Harder.”

Rum gripped Belle’s hips, lifting them up.

“Harder,” said Claire.

He looked down at Belle.

“Harder.”

He gripped the back of the headboard as she wrapped her legs behind him. He used it to thrust himself into her, losing himself in the rhythm and Belle’s howls. She was already well into her orgasm as he finally spent himself, collapsing beside her.

Belle kissed him, crawling over Claire to kiss her, too. Claire snuggled closer to him as Belle wrapped herself around, pulling the covers over them. 


End file.
